


Mavin and Raywood prompts

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Only a small mention of Geoff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin w/ #9<br/>Raywood w/ #11 (Anon)</p><p>#9 Wars End Kiss<br/>#11 I almost lost you kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration Kisses

There was cheering and laughter everywhere. They did it. The war was done and now they were able to go home - live a normal life without constant shooting and shitty food. He danced and cheered along, hugging his friends he made during the war. He turned to sudden once free from his hug with Geoff and ran into somebody.

“Sorry du-“ his words caught in his throat when he saw who it was. Gavin. His boi. “Hi Michael…” the other cooed softly, a grin spreading throughout his face. His own grin widened and he brought the brit into his arms, burying his face into Gavin’s neck. Gavin laughed happily and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, his own nose pressing into his shoulder.

“I missed you boi…” His voice was soft, arms tight around his brit. “I missed you too, Michael.” he received in return. After a moment he pulled away and cupped the sides of Gavin’s cheeks and brought him into a kiss. Gavin made a soft noise and kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut.

The war was over and here he was, kissing his brit in celebration.


	2. Im Fine, Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was hurt, Ray is worried.

He grunted and laid against the couch. His mask and gun was beside him, jacket thrown over the chair to the side. Stupid bomb going off at the wrong time. He wasn’t burned (thanks to his jacket and mask) nor dead but he hurt. Stupid wall for being at the wrong place.

He jumped then groaned when the door slammed open, revealing a very worried Ray. The younger strode over and threw his gun into the chair with Ryan’s jacket and he cupped the man’s face. He gave a weak chuckle, “Ray…I’m fine.” he murmured, “Just a —“

“I almost lost you, fucking idiot.” Ray cut him off and kissed him deeply. Ryan groaned softly but moved a hand to Ray’s waist. The other straddled him, molding his body into Ryan’s. He broke the kiss and started kissing around his face, his form almost shaking.

Ryan leaned into the kisses and sighed softly, “Im fine, Ray. Trust me.” he murmured and held the younger closer - tenderly to avoid hurting his bruised probably broken ribs. “It’s going to take a lot more than just a bomb to put me 6 feet under.” he murmured and kissed the lads head once he rested it on his shoulder.

Ray only gave a nod and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, trying to be as close to Ryan as possible.


End file.
